trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nieogarnięta i Insanity - Gra o Przetrwanie
To był piękny i słoneczny dzień. Ins i Nieogarka szły właśnie do Bena, bo ten poprosił je, by przetestowały jego nowy wynalazek. Nie były zbytnio tym zachwycone, bo ostatnim razem kiedy testowaly jego wynalazek o mało co nie zginęły. Cóż, nie mogły odmówić bo by biedaka zraniły, no cóż, mówi się trudno. - Mehh... musimy tam iść? - spytała Nieogaka. - No niestety - odparła Ins. - No ale... Ja tam nie chcę iść! Może teraz nie ujdziemy z życiem, a ja chcę pożyc jeszcze dłuuuuuugo... I bić brata. - No wiem, ale wiesz jaki on jest... Szły tak jeszcze przez pare minut, aż w końcu zapukały do mieszkania Bena. Chłopak im otworzył. - O cześć! Jednak przyszłyście! Chodźcie, spodoba wam się nowy wynalazek. - mówił chłopak i od razu poprowadził dziewczyny do piwnicy. Stała tam maszyna. Nie wiadomo do czego służyła. - Emmm... Do czego to? - spytała Nieogarka. - To ma przenosić innych do komputera, bo czuję się trochę samotny siedząc i strasząc innych w komputerach... - mówił Ben. - I my mamy niby to przetestować? - spytała Ins. - Tak. - odparł Ben. - A co będziemy z tego miały? - powiedziała Nieogarnięta. - Hmm... Co tylko zechcecie... - powiedział Ben. - No ok, ale trzymam cię za słowo, a jeżeli coś mi się stanie, to cię zabiję - powiedziała Nieogarnięta i razem z Ins weszła do kapsuły. - Trochę tu ciasno - powiedziała Ins. - Masz rację - powiedziała Nieogarnięta. Ben włączył maszynę. Nagle w pokoju rozległ się oślepiający błysk i dziewczyny zniknęły. Były w jakimś tunelu. Widziały tam dziwne rzeczy. No i postacie... Takie jak Steve z Minecrafta, Potwory z Amnesi czy nawet Mario. Normalnie jak po prochach. Nagle dziewczyny zaczęły się kręcić w kółko, a w tle zaczęła lecieć muzyczka "You Spin Me Round". - Kręci mi się w głooooowie! - krzyczała Ins. - Mi też! Czekaj.... Czy to był Mario? - powiedziała Nieogarnięta. Muzyka w tle zmieniła się na charakterystyczną. Obie dziewczyny od razu ją skojarzyły. W tle tym razem leciał opening z Mirai Nikki. - Ins! Dokąd my zmierzamy?! Czemu akurat ta muzyka?! - zadawała pytania Nieogarka. - Nie wiem! Serio, nie wiem! - powiedziała Ins. Nagle dziewczyny zostały gdzieś wciągnięte, straciły na chwilkę przytomność. Gdzieś tak po pięciu minutach obudziły się na chodniku. Podniosły się i spojrzały dookoła. - Ins, gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytała Nieogarnięta. - Nie wiem... - oglądała się dookoła Ins. Była zdezorientowana. - Musimy poszukać jakichś wskazówek gdzie możemy być! - krzyknęła Nieogarka i pobiegła na przód i zniknęła za rogiem. - Czekaj na mnie! - krzyknęła Ins i starała się dotrzymać kroku Nieogarniętej. Warto też nadmienić, że miały poszarpane ciuchy po tym locie tunelem, czy co to tam było. Po kilkunastu minutach biegania dziewczyny usiadły w parku, by coś przemyśleć i odpocząć. Nie minęła chwilka, a znalazły się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu z różową poświatą. Wokół nich było kilkanaście postaci, tyle że całych w cieniu. Nie mogły rozpoznać kim są. Nagle przybliżył się do nich jakiś gość. Jakby bóg. - Witajcie wszyscy, jestem Deus Ex. Zapewne zastanawiacie się po co was tu zebrałem. Otóż zostaliście wybrani do dzierżenia pamiętników przyszłości. - mówił Deus. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, też były zacienione. To wszystko wydawało im się nierealne. - Będziecie od teraz walczyć... - mówił Deus. - Będziecie grać w... - ... Grę o przetrwanie - powiedziały dziewczyny równocześnie z Deusem. Ten spojrzał się na nie. One tylko przełknęły ślinę i słuchały dalej. - Otóż, jeżeli wy zginiecie, lub wasze pamiętniki się zepsują, wypadacie z gry - wyjaśniał Deus - Oznacza to też utratę życia. - Deus mówił dalej i dalej. W końcu zaczął rozsyłać wszystkich spowrotem do siebie. Zacienione postacie zwracały się tylko do jednej postaci, nazywały ją "pierwszym". Dziewczyny już skumały o co chodzi. Przez wynalazek Bena trafiły do anime.. I to nie byle jakiego anime. Trafiły do Mirai Nikki! Teraz muszą się zmagać z innymi w grze o przetrwanie. Dziewczyny spojrzały się na "pierwszego". - Jeszcze się zobaczymy... - powiedziała Nieogarnięta. - ... A wtedy pogadamy... - powiedziała Ins i od razu ocknęła się z Nieogarniętą na ławce w parku. - Co to było? - spytała Nieogarnięta. - Wiesz co? Sprawdźmy telefony... - powiedziała Ins i wyjęła telefon, zobaczyła że ma w nim pamiętnik. Nieogarnięta odkryła to samo. - Wiesz co to oznacza Ins? - Że jesteśmy wciągnięte w grę i przetrwanie i siedzimy w Mirai nikki i mamy pamiętniki? - Nie tylko... możemy poznać Yukkiego i Yuno! - powiedziała z radością Nieogarka. - Czekaj, jak i oni tu są to i... Akise! - powiedziała Ins i od razu się rozpromieniła. Dziewczyny jeszcze chwilkę badały swoje pamiętniki. - Hmm... Mój pamiętnik to pamiętnik szaleńca... Przewiduje przyszłość, rzeczy niebezpieczne i szalone. I to czy mi uda się np. włam do czyjegoś mieszkania... - mówiła Nieogarnięta. - Hmm... A mój to pamiętnik... Węża? Jest w ogóle coś takiego? Cóż, wiem tyle że przepowiada przyszłość i niczym wąż wyłapuje ofiary... - mówiła Ins. - Jesteśmy w grze, Ins. Masz może forsę? - Mam, a co? - A ile jej masz? - Z kilka tysięcy, bo Pentagramma i bar przynoszą zyski, a co? - Idziemy po nowe ciuchy, kumpelo! - Co?! My na zakupy? Ja na zakupy?! Za chiny nie idę! - krzyknęła Ins. Nieogarka chwyciła Ins za nogi i pociągnęła do sklepu. - Nie! Nie chcę na zakupy! Nie lubię! Wujku ratuj! Ja nie chcę do sklepu! Nie chcę po nowe ciuchy! Wolę wyglądac jak obdartus! - darła się Ins. - Ty nawet jak się ubierzesz to wyglądasz jak obdartus! - krzyknęła Nieogarka. - Serio? - Serio. Człowieku, ty zawsze wyglądasz jak taki obwieś. - Zmieniłam zdanie, zabierz mnie na zakupy. - powiedziała Ins i stanęła na rozjechanych trampkach, buty nowe są od zaraz potrzebne. I tak oto dziewczyny ruszyły do sklepu z ciuchami. Ins kupiła jakąś szarawą bluzę, T-shirt koloru białego z napisem "Przyszłość należy do mnie", jeansy-rurki z brązowym pasem i niebieskie trampki. Nieogarnięta natomiast kupiła czarny top na ramiączkach, płaszcz z jeansu, zielone rurki i czerwone trampki. Do tego Ins kupiła sobie czerwony podręczny plecak, a Nieogarka brązową torbę na ramię. Kupiły jeszcze trochę innych ciuchów. I tak oto ruszyły na miasto szukać pozostałych użytkowników pamiętników... 'Ciąg dalszy: 'Nieogarnięta i Insanity - Gra o Przetrwanie cz. II Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta